


teddy bear

by jaimemae



Series: reggie the bi disaster has a crush on luke the straight man [4]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Its just angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, angst angst angst, i’m yet again warning you it’s sad, lowercase intended, luke’s unfinished business isn’t connected to the boys, post season one, side ship willex, teddy bear, this is sad i’m warning you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimemae/pseuds/jaimemae
Summary: it’s not fair. it shouldn’t have been like this. we were supposed to cross over together. all three of us. it’s not fair.akaluke crosses over and leaves reggie all alone with a teddy bear.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: reggie the bi disaster has a crush on luke the straight man [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121261
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	teddy bear

it’s just a teddy bear.

simple. old. nothing special.

well . . . that last one’s a lie. everything about this bear that you left me is special.

it’s matted brown fur once smelled like you. a soft mix of your strawberry shampoo and sweat. i wish everyday that i could just get one more whiff of you.

julie used to tease me when i said that it was strange if you didn’t smell like strawberries and sweat.

she doesn’t do that anymore.

i’ve never washed it but your scent slowly faded with time. i want it back so bad. i want you back so bad.

it’s not fair. it shouldn’t have been like this. we were supposed to cross over together. all three of us.

it’s not fair.

every day i see alex and willie happy together. they’re laughing and hugging and kissing. they’re in love. it hurts knowing that i can’t have that with you.

you never told me the bear’s name. i thought for a little that i should name it after you, but i couldn’t. i just couldn’t do it.

as i hold the small stuffed bear in my arms again, you’re the only thing on my mind. it’s button eyes are a soft brown just like yours were. tied around its neck is a blue ribbon, your favorite color.

you loved this bear. even though you refused to admit it, you cuddled close to it every single night. is that why you left it behind with me when you crossed over?

this bear will never smell like you again. this bear will never be in your arms again. but part of you will always be inside of it. part of you will always be in my heart.

it’s just a teddy bear.

_ but it’s your teddy bear . . . forever. _


End file.
